Bikini Bottom Bombers
Characters Nat Peterson Shubie Frank Fred Rechid Tom Smith Nancy Suzy Fish Sadie Rechid Martha Smith Harold Scooter Lenny Mabel Announcer Transcript (Scene cuts to Nat getting some pizza at the bowling alley) Nat walks over to the guys. Nat: "Guess what's happening this week?" Guys: "Bowling Tournament!" Nat: "Yes, and if the Bikini Bottom Bombers win, we'll be the first team to win it four times in a row!" Frank: "If it's the same competition as last year it'll be so easy! Are there any new teams this year?" Nat: "I don't think so. Now let's bowl!" Nat bowls a stike. Frank bowls a strike. Fred bowls a stike, and Tom gets nine pins. Fred: "Oh, come on, Tom! I'm just kidding." (Scene cuts to the end of the practice) Nat: "Great bowling tonight fellas. If we bowl like this in the tournament, no team will come close to beating us!" (Scene cuts to the tournament) (Scene cuts to them beating a team called the Anchovies) Lenny: "You guys beat us every year!" Lenny throws a bowling ball and it lands on Mabel's foot. Lenny: "Uh oh." Mabel slaps him in the face. (Scene cuts to them beating a team called the Surfers) Scooter: Aw man, we lost. Hey! Who wants to catch some waves!" Scooter and the other surfers run out if the bowling alley and towards the beach. (Scene cuts to the Bombers beating a team called the Sharks) Harold: "Oh, come on!" Announcer: "Congratulations to the two teams making it to the championship game, the Bikini Bottom Bombers and the Lucky Ladies!" The crowd starts cheering. Announcer: "The game will be tomorrow. Don't miss it!" Fred: "Lucky Ladies. I wonder who the poor suckers that we're going to kill tomorrow are." Shubie: "We're the Lucky Ladies." (Scene cuts to Shubie, Nancy, Sadie and Martha Smith) Fred: "What! You're the Lucky Ladies?" Shubie: "Yes we are." Tom: "Well it doesn't matter, we're still gonna kill you." Shubie: "I wouldn't be so sure." Shubie bowls a strike, Nancy bowls a strike, Sadie bowls a strike and Martha Smith bowls a strike. Sadie: "Good luck tomorrow boys! You're gonna need it." The girls leave. Nat: "Okay, guys, huddle up. So we're facing our wives out there tomorrow and they happen to be amazing bowlers, but that shouldn't stop us. We're gonna win this no matter what!" The rest of the guys: "Yeah!" Nat: "Now lets do this!" (Scene cuts to the championship game) Shubie bowls a strike. Nat: "Okay, I'm up first." Nat bowls a strike. Frank: "Alright, Nat!" Nancy bowls a strike. Frank bowls a strike. Sadie: "Watch this." Sadie hits the bowling ball with her stomach, and gets a strike. (Scene cuts to a montage of the Bombers and Lucky Ladies getting strikes) Shubie bowls a strike from behind her back. Announcer: "And this brings us to the last bowl for the Bikini Bottom Bombers, the Lucky Ladies lead by nine. If Nat Peterson doesn't get a strike here, the Lucky Ladies win, ending the Bombers three straight championship victories which is tied for the most of all time." Shubie walks over to Nat as he picks up his ball. Shubie: "Good luck." Nat: "Thanks, Shubie." Nat bowls the ball. The ball rolls in slow motion down the lane. The ball hits the pins knocking them down, one by one. The last pin spins around, and it falls. Announcer: "And the Bikini Bottom Bombers win! The Bombers win!" Frank, Fred and Tom lift Nat up as the crowd cheers. (Scene ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Nat Peterson Adventures!